


Michelle

by MarOroux



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarOroux/pseuds/MarOroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cp Coulter Dalton - Fandom, Mother's Day Drabble.  Future Jogan / Michelle Wright</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are from Cp Coulter work, I only own the idea of this story. This was post in my
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://jeussomr.tumblr.com/Drabbles)

"Lo," Julian said.

 

He didn’t reply.

 

"Logan," Julian inquired again.

 

Yet, no response.

 

"Logan," Julian said once more.

 

"What, Julian," Logan responded as he put down the book he was reading and turned to look at the boy that was curled in a ball next to him, almost as is trying to crawl into his skin.

 

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Julian asked.

 

"Umm… Thursday," Logan said as he ran a finger through Julian’s hair.

 

"Yes, but it’s also Mother’s Day. Aren’t you gonna send something?" Julian asked looking up to see Logan’s respond.

 

"To whom?" Logan replied suddenly serious.

 

Julian knew that Logan was having a hard time with Austin here, and Cordelia again in Logan’s life, but not as a lovely mother to Logan but instead to Austin. But still, Julian knew there was somebody in the life of Logan that loved him as much as he did.

 

"Well, Michelle, who else am I talking about?" Julian said as he threw an arm around Logan’s waist snuggling even closer.

 

"Oh, umm, I forgot" Logan remembered as his expression relaxed. "I should send her some flowers," he said as he now searched for a flower shop.

 

"Flowers? Seriously?" Julian said and raised an eyebrow.

 

"What’s wrong with flowers?" Logan asked, also raising an eyebrow.

 

"Well, they’re a good gesture, but people also get flowers when they’re in the hospital, remember? When they’re having a baby or a housewarming present, flowers are just over raided," Julian expressed with a bored gesture.

 

"OK, I will buy her a perfume," he said as he now changed the course of his phone to look for a perfume shop.

 

"You gave her a perfume last year, remember?" Julian added.

 

"So, what do you suggest?" Logan asked as he tossed his phone on the bed.

 

"Well, I think you’re too old to make her a card," Logan scowled at him. "So maybe you should do something different. More creative."

 

"Different like how?" Logan wanted to know.

 

"Well, I like it when you sing to me. You could do the same for her, and she would love it," Julian stated.

 

"I don’t know, I could but-" Logan was interrupted by Julian..

 

"Oh, come on Lo, she loves you, you know that," Julian said.

 

That was true. Since Michelle married his father, she had always tried to get Logan to accept her. She would buy him supplies for school, and called him on his birthday. When he, Julian and Derek were in his house, she always brought them snacks and drinks even when they hadn’t asked for it, and she would also ask them what they were doing or how school was, she even defend him from his father and tried to calm them both.

 

She was very scared last year during the incident at the Art hall and she had been every day with him at the hospital knitting him a scarf and everybody else, even if they were in the middle of spring. After he and Julian got together during the Thanksgiving break and they told the Senator and Julian’s parents and Carmen, Michelle was very supportive.

 

"Well, but … OK, but I still want to send her flowers, I like sending flowers," Logan said as he kissed Julian’s forehead.

 

"I know," Julian replied.

 

"But what should I sing to her? And she’s now in New York and tomorrow is Mother’s Day," said Logan.

 

"We could film you singing it and then send it to her, and the song, well I would love if somebody sang me a song with my name on it," Julian said.

 

"Well, I think l have the perfect song," said Logan and then bent to kiss Julian.

 

 

* * *

 

Michelle was sitting in the dining room. In front of her was the laptop and sitting in the middle of the table was a vase with the flowers that had arrived that morning with a note from Logan.

 

Happy Mother’s Day,

I hope you have a good day, and

that you like the flowers.

 

P.S. Julian says Hi, and Happy Mother’s Day, too.

 

The flowers came by a delivery. They were pink roses with yellow daisies. After what had happened last year, Logan never sent red roses anymore. He said he didn’t like them anymore and that he wouldn’t send them to anybody again.

 

She just had ended a call with her mother wishing her Happy Mother’s Day and had asked her if she had liked her present.

 

Her screen illuminated and a new message from Logan appeared, she clicked it to open the email and she saw it was a video. She clicked play so it would start loading while she admired the flowers.

 

The video started and into view came Logan sitting in the bed of his dorm room, he was holding a guitar.

 

“ Julian stop moving,” Logan said as he arranged the guitar chords.

 

“ Umm, Hi Michelle, I hope you’re having a good day, also I hope you like the flowers. They should be there by now,” Logan said and then cleared his throat.

 

“ I also made something more for you, I hope you like it,” Logan said a little shy.

Logan started to play the guitar.

 

** Michelle, ma belle **

** These are words that go together well **

** My Michelle **

** Michelle, ma belle **

** Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble **

** Tres bien ensemble **

 

Michelle was shocked. This was new to her and so beautiful. Logan had never sang only for her.

 

** I love you, I love you, I love you **

** That’s all I want to say **

** Until I find a way **

** I will say the only words I know that **

** You’ll understand **

At this point Michelle was already crying, eyes filled with tears that she couldn’t believe it.

 

** Michelle, ma belle **

** Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble **

** Tres bien ensemble **

** I need to, I need to, I need to **

** I need to make you see **

** Oh, what you mean to me **

** Until I do I’m hoping you will **

** Know what I mean **

** I love you **

 

He kept playing the guitar and said.

 

“ I thank you for all you have done for me. For me and Julian. I know this moment must be hard, with my mother around. I want to tell you that you will always be a better mom to me than she ever was or will be, thank you,” Logan admitted.

 

With this Michelle lost it and cried even more. But with a smile that was as big that would make her cheeks hurt tomorrow, but she didn’t care.

 

** Michelle, ma belle **

** Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble **

** Tres bien ensemble **

** I need to, I need to, I need to **

** I need to make you see **

** Oh, what you mean to me **

** Until I do I’m hoping you will **

** Know what I mean **

** I love you **

 

The song came to an end.

 

“ I hope you like it Michelle, call me when you get this,” Logan said, and the camera got closer and Julian came to view next to Logan and they both said “Happy Mother’s Day Michelle.”

 

The video ended with both of them smiling at her. After a few minutes Michelle calmed down, she saved the video in her personal files, with other videos of Logan that she had of him singing at events, she personally had sent a person to take them when she couldn’t be there, it was her little secret.

 

She picked up her phone and dialed the speed dial number  2 and Logan’s picture came into view.

After two rings, he picked up.

 

"Hi Michelle, Happy Mother’s Day," said Logan.

 

"Thank you Logan, it was wonderful and so beautiful, thank you," Michelle said as she started crying again.

 

"You’re welcome, don’t tell me you’re crying, I didn’t mean to make you cry if you don’t like the flowers I can send new ones," Logan sounded a little worried.

 

"No, no, they’re beautiful, I will send you a picture of them," she said.

 

"Ok, I will be waiting for it," Logan said more calm now.

 

"OK, I also found this couple shirts for you two, they’re so cute you will look so cute with them, they’re blue and they say ‘he's my boyfriend,’ and below they have cartoon faces, I told them I wanted one with a boy with blond hair and green eyes and the other with a boy with brown hair and eyes. You two are going to look so cute with them, I’m gonna send them today," she said all excited.

 

"Oh, Okay we will be waiting for them, I hope my dad does something good for you, too, today," he said.

 

"Oh, it’s not going to beat your present Logan," she sounded so happy.

 

"Ok, I need to go Michelle," Logan said.

 

"Ok, we’ll talk later, send me a picture of the two of you wearing the shirts, bye Logan," Michelle said.

 

"Bye Michelle… I love you," Logan said and hung up before she could reply.

 

She smiled at the phone still with the photograph of Logan. Fresh new tears were falling; she wiped a few and pressed the play button to watch the video again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble three years ago, when Cp mention Austin coming to Dalton. also because I think that Cordelia and Logan are not going to click. A mother's Day for Michelle, because everybody loves her.


End file.
